Chloe Nark
by TRikiD
Summary: When Chloe's parents become too concerned with their daughter's sanity of becoming friends with bears, Mr. and Mrs. Park take Chloe to a special therapist out of town. Little did the Parks know that the therapist was no doctor...he was a mad scientist. So, when he secretly makes Chloe his new experiment, she loses control of herself.


After a while of Chloe visiting her new friends The Bears, her parents started to become very concerned for her sanity, so the Parks decided to take their daughter to a special therapist way out of town; from what they've heard, he can fix ANY mental problem. And that's exactly what Mr. and Mrs. Park want for their daughter; to be normal.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked when she got in the back of her parents' car, and they already drove out of their driveway.

"Oh, nowhere special, Dear…just…" Mr. Park tried to reassure.

"The doctor's. We're going for a little check up, that's all," Mrs. Park suddenly cut in, "there's nothing to worry about, Chloe."

Chloe was confused. She wasn't sick, at least, she didn't feel sick; she and her parents all knew that she's a good and healthy kid.

 _So, why are we going to the doctor's?_ Chloe thought with worry.

* * *

Eventually, the Parks arrived at their destination; all there was to see was what seemed like a small, old excuse for a house, but as creepy as the place was, this where their GPS took them after typing in the address.

"THIS is the doctor's?" Chloe asked when she reluctantly got out of the car with her parents, "this isn't a hospital."

"No, it's not, Honey," Mrs. Park began, "this is a special doctor we're taking you to."

"H-he works with mental wounds instead of physical ones," Mr. Park added.

"You mean a therapist?" Chloe questioned with shock, "there's nothing wrong with me!"

"Chloe listen, you're mother just think it's not healthy for you to hang out with wild animals," Mr. Park protested calmly while kneeling down and placing both hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"She's buddy-buddy with wild animals?" an Australian accent of an old man's voice came.

Everyone turned to find an old man with spiky whit hair, almost like Einstein's, and he wore a long, white lab coat, along with rubbery yellow gloves.

"Are you Doctor Madd?" Mrs. Park questioned.

"Why, yes I am, Miss. Is this your lovely daughter Chloe that you mentioned on the phone?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Well, then you don't need to worry about anymore mental problems about your daughter. She's in Doctor Madd's care now, so you two can go and relax in your car while you wait; this won't take that long anyway. I'm a professional, after all."

With that, Chloe was forced to go into Doctor Madd's house without her parents, and the college prodigy was pretty scared when she walked into the man's run down house; his living room was a mess. The therapy chair that she was going to have to sit in was all dusty and nearly completely torn up. Chloe couldn't help but notice the numerous claw marks all over the walls and furniture either.

"Take a seat, Love," Doctor Madd stated calmly, suddenly startling Chloe and pulling her out of her thoughts, and she hesitantly sat on the chair; she didn't even want to lie down on it that it was so dirty.

"W-what kind of patients have you treated before?" Chloe piped up.

"Oh, you noticed the marks, eh? Well, there's no need ta be afraid, Love. I've dealt with people MUCH crazier than you."

"But I'm not crazy."

"That may be true, but your parents are paying me ta cure you."

"But HOW are you going to cure me when there's nothing wrong with me at all?"

"Simple, Miss Park," Doctor Madd began when suddenly opening a large freezer in his kitchen, "with this."

The doctor then walked out of the kitchen with a single syringe in his hands, and Chloe gasped at not only the outrageously large, rusted, metal needle, but also the bight green liquid inside it.

"W-what is that?!"

"Oh, it's just an experiment a' mine, Dear," Doctor Madd replied while approaching Chloe with the needle, "this is only YOUR test, though. Each experiment of my 'patients' were all different."

"H-how different?" Chloe whimpered.

"See, your parents think I'm a real therapist…but I'm not; I'm a scientist," Doctor Madd stated dryly, "for years, I've been taking in people with problems much like the ones your parents claim you have, and each time, I lie to them saying that I'll help them."

The entire time the doctor was explaining, he went into a closet in his living room, and he pulled out some ropes.

"S-so…you're not going to cure me…y-you're going to…run tests on me?"

"Yes, I am, Love," Doctor Madd began while gently setting the syringe down, but then he suddenly went up to Chloe and bound her to the chair and gagged her in the blink of an eye, "and by the end of the day, you're going to be a changed girl."

Chloe tried to scream, but the thick, scratchy rope in her mouth prevented any loud enough noise to alert her parents to escape. She continuously tried to break free of her ropes too, but the doctor bound her too tightly.

"You're going to need to relax, Park," Doctor Madd started while picking the syringe up again, and slowly walking up to her with it, "if you keep moving, I might hurt you."

With that, Chloe still tried to scream and struggle, but she still couldn't escape; Doctor Madd immediately grabbed her neck and pushed her neck back, exposing her neck.

"This will only hurt for a while," the doctor reassured in a maniacal chuckle, and he aimed the razor sharp needle for a vein in her neck. Once he found the vein he was looking for, he pushed the needle in and injected the bright green serum.

But as the pain in her neck grew, Chloe jerked her entire body, tears spilled from her eyes, and she tried to scream again…and what changed was her eyes; just before she passed out, her pupils had become bright green.

And minutes after Chloe fell asleep, Doctor Madd patched her neck up, and he called her parents back in; telling them that he injected her with a special medicine that will have her cured by the time she wakes up, and they believed him. So, the Parks gently placed their passed out daughter in the back seat, and they drove off. Doctor Madd wondered if he would ever cross paths with his little experiment again.

* * *

Chloe felt a steam drill in her head and chest when she finally gained consciousness; she was so dazed, she could barely recognize where she was at first. But after a bit of squinting and shaking, she realized that she was in her bed at her house; she then looked out her window to find that it was also already nighttime.

Chloe raised a hand to her aching head, and she slowly slipped out of her bed to get downstairs and quench her bone dry throat with some water. But when Chloe got downstairs into her living room, she had already found her mom and dad sitting their on the couch waiting for her.

"Mom? Dad?"

"How do you feel, Dear?" Mrs. Park asked softly.

"I-I…"

"Are you still thinking about your new friends The Bears?" Mr. Park added with worry, but what Chloe did next really took her parents by surprise.

The young girl suddenly started chuckling madly, and when she looked up into her parents' eyes, her pupils had become big and bright green again; Mr. and Mrs. Park were almost too scared to look at their daughter with her huge, maniacal grin.

"Why yes, I AM thinking about them, Mom and Dad," Chloe began, her voice was very shaky and hyper, "I always think about them—because they're my only REAL friend. No one, not even you, my own parents, amount up to them!"

Mr. and Mrs. Park gasped in horror at what Chloe had just said to them, but while they were shocked, Chloe suddenly shook her head; she blinked a few times, and the green in her eyes had gone away again, as she now felt a little tired.

"W-what happened?" Chloe asked meekly while staring back up at her parents again, but she was confused when she noticed the scared expression her own parents gave her.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Mr. Park snapped while standing up, "you had the audacity to talk to your mother and I like that, Young Lady, that's what's wrong!"

"Like what? What did I say?!"

"Chloe Park!" Mrs. Park stepped in with just as much anger, "how dare you talk to us like that?! You know what you did wrong! Now, go to your room!"

"But-!"

"NOW!" both Mr. and Mrs. Park exclaimed.

Chloe didn't understand. What were her parents talking about? She didn't remember doing or saying anything to offend them so much. But Chloe couldn't help but let some tears spill, and she sobbed as she rushed back up the stairs.

Once she was back in her room, she slammed her door shut and plopped face first into the pillow on her bed, and sobbed into it.

Never once had she and her parents argued like that; her whole life, she's always been a good kid, so to get scolded like that—by her parents—that's almost Chloe's worst nightmare.

What ever she did, she couldn't remember it and apparently didn't have any control of it…she needed help. So, Chloe grabbed her back pack, zipped up her jacket, and climbed out of her bedroom window out onto a tree limb, in which she soon climbed down the tree and ran off.

* * *

 **This is only part 1. There will be a finishing part 2 to this.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
